wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Obsidian
Obsidian is a huge (and I mean HUGE) SandWing who had been training to be a hitman from a young age. His tail barb is missing, something that fills him with suppressed anger as its venom was much more potent than average. He is also immune to almost all venom (links to why his own venom used to be very deadly), and his pain threshold is extremely high. He is melanistic. Personality Obsidian is extremely stoic, and rarely shows his emotions. His general inclination towards silence stems from his trauma after his family was assassinated, as his mother was an important war general. His sister was killed as well, and he was presumed dead. He became extremely thick-skinned after growing up an orphan on the streets, and became a brutal fighter. His aura is very intimidating. History Obsidian’s mother had been a war general for Blister’s army, while his father was an artist who sold paintings of beautiful landscapes. His parents would occasionally argue, as his father believed in peace, but his mother believed that violence was necessary at times. His sister was kind to him, and would defend him from some of the SandWings who thought his scales were strange, or that his mother had an affair with a NightWing. When he was only three years old, Deathbringer came to his home and assassinated his mother in the night. When he was seen by Obsidian’s father and sister, they were killed as well, for they were witnesses. Obsidian was the only survivor, forcing himself to hide and not make a sound as the intruder left his home. Obsidian ran away from his home for a few days, with no idea what to do and who to tell about what happened. When he had the courage to return, his home had been taken by Outclaws. By this point, he hadn’t spoken a word since the death of his family. The Outclaws did try to take him in, but he didn’t like them. They were too violent; he wanted to be peaceful. He didn’t want to become a killer. Instead, he lived as a dexterous thief, stealing what he needed to survive. Due to his large size, this was difficult, but he managed whenever he could. But a day came when a criminal SandWing followed him down a dark alley, willing to kill him for his possessions (there was a particularly bad famine going on at the time). Obsidian, being desperately hungry, refused. When the SandWing attacked, he stabbed him with his tail barb, and Obsidian did the same. The attacker was killed in seconds. Obsidian believed he was going to die... but the venom had no effect. It was then when he realised two things- his tail was much more dangerous than average, and he was immune to SandWing venom. Terrified, he ran off, hoping there had been no witnesses, and also being horrified at himself for taking a life. A few days later, he was approached by a rich SkyWing with many golden chains around his neck, and rings adorning his fingers. He had one request— to kill Commander Flame, an important SandWing and among the best in Burn’s army. The SkyWing offered gems and food in return. Obsidian declined at first, thinking of the pain his mother’s assassination (and subsequently, his entire family’s) had brought to him. But, the famine began to get worse, and he realised he could easily die if he did not accept. He killed Commander Flame, quickly and efficiently. When he returned to the rich SkyWing, he only gave him a fried lizard. Obsidian, furious, stabbed him with his tail after a small argument the two had. He did it without thinking, but the rich SkyWing died. Obsidian took whatever riches he had, and ran off. As he grew up, he became known as one of the most dangerous and efficient hit-men in Pyhrria, and his immunity to venom was noted as an incredible advantage. The actual venom in his tail was something he was incredibly proud of, as it allowed him to kill quickly and cleanly. Those who meet him are also impressed- and intimidated- by his huge size, being among the largest dragons in Pyhrria. His alias was Black Scorpion. His tail barb was ripped off at age 19, when he got into a fight with Thorn, leader of the outclaws (I'll figure out why they fought later, so TBC). She and her group (which included Qibli) managed to rip off his tail and knocked him out on the street- because of this, he holds a massive grudge against her and everyone else who was involved, as he had never in his life felt so powerless ever since the day his family died. This is also why he was especially interested when Fierceteeth approached and told him her intended target was Queen Thorn. Ever since Thorn had become Queen, she had alerted all guards to keep a look-out for him, which meant his latest mission would not only be extremely interesting, but also very dangerous. Obsidian has also made a promise to himself that if he ever sees the assassin of his family ever again, he will kill him- even if it means doing so in front of a crowd in broad daylight. TBC Personality Traits Positive * Focused * Confident * Good listener * Pacifist (before he started killing, of course) Neutral * Stoic * Silent Negative * Aloof * Apathetic (this can change) * Arrogant * Lost sense of morality (this can change) * Very, very dangerous Physical Traits * Scars on face (three across snout, one across each eye) * Black scales, grey underscales * Dark-red wings * Red highlights across body and spine * Red eyes * Brown horns * Bandages on tail * Utterly massive (significantly bigger than Morrowseer) * Strong * Huge talons * Powerfully-built * Dark-blue tongue Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin)